


Eden

by Multishipperlove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Two nature boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Fjord and Caduceus have a little chat under their Xhorhouse tree. Feelings happen.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
> Prompt: 8, with your personal fave ship from campaign 2. :)
> 
> I don’t really have a favorite cr2 ship (yet), so at first I wanted to roll for it, but then I actually got an idea for Fjord/Caduceus and just decided to go with that. I’m afraid it’s a bit out of character, but hopefully not too obvious. Enjoy! 
> 
> 8\. “I was talking about you”

Fjord tries to get this whole Paladin thing, he really does, but truth be told, he still feels rather lost. After what he went through with Uk'otoa though, he doesn’t think there’ll ever be another day in his life where he isn’t thankful for the Wildmother’s intervention. He’s convinced that he owes her his life, maybe more than that, but doesn’t even know where to begin with paying any of it back.

Talking to Caduceus helps, even if his words don’t always make sense at first. He just tries his best to listen, and convinces himself that understanding can come later. Once a day, when they’re not too distracted or busy at least, he joins him in his meditation as well, apparently hoping for some kind of miracle knowledge transfer.

Today he’s missed it though, and can’t really get himself to feel bad for it either. Still, he drags himself up to the tree, hoping to at least catch a few minutes of it if for no other reason than fearing Caduceus disappointment. As expected, Caduceus sits underneath the green canopy, his head tilted upwards towards the lights, even as his eyes are closed. It’s a serene picture, and Fjord catches himself staring for a minute.

“You can come closer, you know,” Caduceus says finally, his eyes opening with an amused little smile as he turns to look at Fjord.

The half-orc can feel his cheeks turning rusty, and nervously rubs the back of his neck. “No, it’s okay, I don’t mean to interrupt,” he tells him quickly, already planning on stepping out again. “Don’t mind me.”

“No, no of course I don’t mind you, why else would I have asked you to join me?” Caduceus replies, in a tone that is probably meant to be reassuring but comes off as more confused. Fjord resists the urge to face-palm.

But he doesn’t have the heart to tell Cad ‘no’ either, so he takes the few steps to his side and settles down, legs crossed and still sitting a few inches further away than what’s probably necessary. Caduceus doesn’t seem to mind though, or maybe doesn’t even notice, just closes his eyes again and takes another deep breath. He exhales just as slowly a moment later, before his ears give a little twitch, and then his attention is back on Fjord. “So, what brings you here?”

Fjord realises he may still be staring, and quickly looks back up at the tree. Anywhere but Caduceus, really. “Oh, I wanted to join you again in your meditation, that’s all. I’m clearly late though, sorry for that…”

“That’s fine,” Caduceus assures him, and the smile that goes along with it makes Fjord believe him easily. “We can sit here for a bit longer, if you are just looking for company. Can I interest you in a cup of tea, perhaps?”

“Nah, that’s alright, but thanks,” Fjord replies with a low chuckle, relaxing a bit now as he leans back, propping himself up on his hands. “But company doesn’t sound so bad. Did you at least feel like your meditation was successful?”

“That’s a good question,” the firbolg muses. “Is there success in meditation? I don’t think there’s supposed to be.”

“I know, I know. But don’t you do it to get closer to nature and all that?”

“I think I mostly do it to clear my mind, whenever it needs clearing.” Caduceus folds his hands in his lap, turning his serene smile back to the tree in front of them. “But yes, it also makes me feel closer to the Wildmother at times. It’s a bit like a conversation, if you can have a conversation without talking I suppose.”

There it is, one of these things that just don’t make much sense to Fjord at first. Though he thinks he gets it, kind of. Most people do not talk with their god the way Jester does, they don’t even get to hear them in their dreams, like he himself used to. So he thinks that a lot of faithful people probably have to get used to communicating without words. He can imagine that it takes a lot of interpretation.

“So what did you talk about today?” he asks, giving Caduceus a curious look. “Unless, you know, it’s private or anything. If it is, forget I asked.”

Caduceus stays quiet for a moment, and Fjord isn’t sure if that should worry him. But his ears are twitching again, making him wonder if it’s a sign of nervousness, or maybe some other emotion Caduceus doesn’t want to show. When he does answer eventually, it’s definitely surprising.

“You,” he says gently. “I was talking about you.” 

Fjord’s silent at first, a little stunned by the answer, and needs a moment to sort his thoughts. If he had any, actually, maybe the mind clearing thing has worked a bit too well, despite the fact that he hasn’t done any meditation so far. “That’s, uh- hm. You talk about me with the Wildmother?” he asks, just for clarification, and already feels dumb the second he speaks up.

There’s a soft chuckle from Caduceus, betraying none of the awkward mixture of giddiness and careful reservation Fjord is currently feeling. “Well I think you’re quite the interesting piece of conversation, yes.”

He can’t help but smile at that as well. As always, he’s not a hundred percent sure, but he thinks that might have been a compliment. The slowly fading pink of Caduceus’ hair is now mirrored on his cheeks, something Fjord hasn’t seen since the last time they were both drunk. It’s a nice sight.

“Hey, Caddy?” he asks, sitting up straight again, his eyes still on the firbolg.

“Hm?”

“I might take you up on that tea offer after all.”

There’s another twitch of his ears as Caduceus smiles, and a slight flick of his tail that isn’t missed by Fjord either. His voice, as he answers, is little more than a pleased little hum. “That’s nice.”


End file.
